


Mediation

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Humor, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Professor Xavier, your assistance in mediating an… altercation would be appreciated.”





	Mediation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "you did what?"

Charles was already headed toward Tony’s lab when JARVIS said, “ _Professor Xavier, your assistance in mediating an… altercation would be appreciated._ ”

“I knew I shouldn’t have left them alone,” he sighed, then, “I shall be there shortly, JARVIS.”

The AI didn’t answer, but the elevator seemed a bit faster than usual descending through Avengers Tower. Entering the lab, Charles saw Erik standing beside the Iron Man armor, enjoying his prank too loudly for Charles not to hear his thoughts.

“You did what, Erik?”

“ _Professor Lehnsherr has sealed the armor shut_ ,” offered JARVIS.

Charles scowled. “Fix it.”

Erik smiled. “Yes, dear.”

THE END


End file.
